Generally, fence posts are held in position by digging a large opening in the ground, filling the opening with concrete and before the concrete has an opportunity to set, locating the bottom end of the fence post in the concrete.
The above process is very labor intensive and requires special working tools such as augers and the like for digging the ground out to receive the concrete base for the post.
Attempts have been made to make it easier to embed the base of a fence post or any other type of ground support post. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,967 discloses an anchoring stake having a ground engaging spike with a movable pin extending therefrom. The pin has a pivot ball on one end with a registering fitting secured to the spike. A lead ring is formed on the pin opposite end to which a pet lead can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,715 discloses a sign supporting apparatus having a ground engaging portion and an integral support post and end cap arm support from which a sign can be hung. The support post is slid up and down on the upstanding ground engagement portion of the device driving same downwardly into the ground. The end cap support arm for the sign is then inserted to the upstanding post portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,157 is directed to a post support having a ground engagement portion and an integral post receiving portion extending therefrom. The post receiving portion has a plurality of locking tabs within that wedgeably secure the post positioned within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,142 shows an awning anchor having a ground engagement screw portion and a pivoted awning arm mount extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,149 discloses a fence post holder having a bottom spike which is embedded into a ground supporting surface with a bracket fixed to the top of the spike for receiving the base of a fence post.
Although the spikes disclosed above can easily be driven into the ground, such spikes may be driven at something other than a vertical angle. This may be unavoidable because of a number of factors including, the slope of the ground surface, underground impediments, such as rocks, which may deflect the spike, or simply through misjudgment by the person embedding the spike. As a result, the fence-post supported atop the spike may extend upwardly at a skewed angle from vertical. This is particularly noticeable for relatively tall fence posts, and adversely affects the overall construction of the fencing supported by such posts.
Many have attempted to overcome the drawbacks noted immediately above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,874 discloses a post support with a lower spike portion and an upper bracket portion. However, unlike the earlier construction in the '149 patent, the bracket portion in the '874 patent is adjustable relative to the spike portion. This allows for upright positioning of the fence post even if the spike portion is not driven vertically into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,677 discloses a similar post support to that disclosed in the '874 patent and includes post stop tabs extending within a sleeve in spaced relation to a fixation fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,390 discloses a post holder formed by a lower spike portion and an upper bracket portion; the bracket portion being connected to the spike portion at an adjustable connection formed by a curved seat at the upper end of the spike portion and a curved base at the bottom end of the bracket portion.
European Pat No. EP0657604 discloses a post engagement portion having a contoured swivel base which is registerable on a secondary swivel base secured to a ground engagement portion. The two contoured surfaces are inter-engaged and held to one another by a pair of oppositely disposed fasteners extending through elongated slots in the respective base portion to allow for the angle orientation of the top portion.
Although the device disclosed in European Pat No. EP0657604 allows for the angle orientation of a top portion, no device is provided to elevate the fence post away from the pair of oppositely disposed fasteners extending through elongated slots in the respective base portion.
In the '874 patent, the spike portion has a flat upper surface which receives a curved lower surface on the bracket portion. This connection is what allows adjustment of the bracket portion. However, because the two surfaces do not properly mate with one another, it is essentially impossible to secure them with one another in a manner which precludes undesirable deflection of the bracket portion when it is subjected to load applied to it by the fence post.
In the '677 patent, the post stop tabs are used to support the fence post away from fastening means within the sleeve. However, such tabs may be susceptible to bending while the fence post is within the sleeve, ultimately defeating their intended purpose.
In the '390 patent, the curved seat at the upper end of the spike portion and the curved base at the bottom end of the bracket portion curve downwardly and towards the lower spike portion. Because of this curvature, moisture may pool at the bottom of the respective curved bases which could adversely affect the functionality of the device.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved post support providing ease in installation, and which overcomes the deficiencies noted above. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.